


A Traitor’s Death.

by SleepyAllio



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Canon Death, Crying, Dadza, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), The war be still happening-, Wilbur be singing tho, Wilbur is Philza’s son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAllio/pseuds/SleepyAllio
Summary: Wilbur singing while he dies from the stab wound that Philza gave him.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 6





	A Traitor’s Death.

Phil stabbed the sword into Wilbur's gut. Then he felt his face. Tears. His mind felt unstable. Wilbur tumbled into his arms. His face displayed a grin.

"I can hear the bombs booming~." he sang.  
"And I can smell a dirty traitor~."

"Who was a figure who was so brave and humane."  
"But sadly who hid with a mask, lived in our reunion.~"  
"And like flowers, some may wither faster than others."  
"It's saddening. But life is still beautiful and lively."

"Would Tommy still adore me and call me 'Wibly'?"  
"Would he still love me as I used to love him too?"  
"I still feel like I love him, Phil. Still feel it in my heart."  
"Or would look at me with disgust filling in his eyes~."  
"In the years that come, would my death still matter?"  
"I still can hear your screams, Phil."  
"Screaming 'You're my son!'."

"Sorry, Phil. Sorry SORRY!"  
"It's my time to wither away like a rose."  
"We will all die. And my time is early because..."  
"I choose this."  
"My fate is like a rose, a wilting rose."  
"A rose with blood on his hands."  
"I know it would be disparaging to say this, Phil."  
"But my ending is here to stay."  
"And I wish it to be the ending of L'manburg too." he chuckled. The laugh came out forced.  
"Goodbye."

With his last words, he was gone. There was no more blood for him to shed. Even when the war was still happening, Phil felt like the world stopped. His son was dead, lifeless in his arms. And his blood staining the sword pierced in his chest. The blood was a reminder of his action.

He did what his son asked of him.

"KILL ME! MURDER ME!" He screamed.  
"KILL ME! END ME!." He screeched.

The scene played in his mind. He just hugged Wilbur's corpse, attempting to find comfort. It didn't work. Phil just hugged it tighter. More blood stained his clothes. 

He broke out sobbing, choking on his spit. His eyes felt red and puffy. It felt like if he cried enough, he would bring Wilbur back. The version he knew. The one he adored, loved, and hoped did notable things. In reality, he only brought war, chaos, and loss because of desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Sheesh...I don’t like this writing that much but whatever-


End file.
